


The Snowball

by Catnipjunkie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipjunkie/pseuds/Catnipjunkie
Summary: A dumb thing i made its a joke i was bored and there was a comment on a vid of a theory that eleven and Demogorgen were siblings so yeah lmao





	

Mike sits on his bed, thinking of Eleven, staring down at his hands, "THE SNOW  
BALL IS IN A WEEK" he mutters to himself as if he was talking to her, then suddenly 

"HELLO MIKE IM HOME"  
"OMG ELEVEN?! YOU'RE ALIVE??"  
"YES YOU FUCKING IDIOT I WAS OUT GETTING EGGOS"  
"OMG WANNA GO TO THE SNOW BALL??"  
"SURE WHY NOT"  
"OKAY"

-6 days later-  
Eleven lies in bed, coughing a lot, Demogorgen stands beside her bed, screeching softly  
"DEMOGORGEN, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO FILL IN FOR ME AT THE SNOW  
BALL, IM SICK"  
Demogorgen shakes it's head, screeching loudly and blushing.  
"YOU HAVE, TO DON'T WORRY MIKE WONT BE ABLE TO TELL THE  
DIFFERENCE"  
Demogorgen growls in an argument and Eleven shushes it.  
"DON'T WORRY I WONT TELL HIM"  
Demogorgen gives up on arguing and storms away, blushing profusely.

-before the snowball starts-  
Demogorgen stands in front of the mirror, looking over itself to make sure it looks good.  
It turns towards the door and screeches softly as it sees mike  
"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" mike says shyly  
Demogorgen screeches in thanks and takes his hand, they head for the door,  
Demogorgen's face was bright red. They get into the car and mike holds Demogorgen's  
hand gently. they get to the snowball and walk in the building.  
"OH LOOK FROG-FACE HAS A GIRLFRIEND" An asshole says to them.  
Demogorgen screeches at them and they run away in fear. They get to the dance floor  
and the start dancing. "WHEN DID YOU GET SO TALL?" Mike chuckles softly and  
looks up at Demogorgen. Demogorgen blushes and screeches quietly. They continue to  
dance and then a slow song comes on and they start to slow dance 

"I-IM REALLY HAPPY YOU WERE ABLE TO COME" Mike says softly, blushing  
and looking down.  
"I-I, I KNOW YOU'RE NOT ELEVEN" he then says  
The Demogorgen screeches in surprise, how'd he know?!  
"I-I ACTUALLY LIKE Y-YOU...I-I WAS USING ELEVEN TO GET CLOSER TO  
YOU..." he says quietly, blushing harder and looking up at it.  
Demogorgen is shocked and it looks at Mike in surprise... and love..  
It then suddenly kisses him, Mikes eyes widen and then he closes them and kisses  
back.  
They then get kicked out for PDA because this is a school.


End file.
